christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deck the Halls with Wacky Walls
|release=December 11, 1983 |runtime=23 minutes |rating= |available=}} was an animated Christmas television special based on the toy line, originally broadcast on NBC on December 11, 1983. Synopsis The Christmas special features the WallWalkers as aliens from the planet Kling-Kling who send six of their species to earth to discover the meaning of Christmas. The names of the aliens were as follows: Wacky, Big Blue, Springette, Bouncing Baby Boo, Crazylegs, Stickum, and their leader, King Kling-Kling (who stays behind on their planet while the others go to earth). The aliens looked like brightly colored octopuses and they could use their sticky tentacles to walk up walls or on the ceiling. When King Kling-Kling discovers a new star, he finds out that the star (which appears on top of a tree on the planet earth) has something to do with an event called Christmas. The other 6 take off in a rocket and head across the universe, to land on the planet earth. Wacky is the leader of the expedition and the group wanders around a city, looking to find out the purpose and meaning of Christmas. They disguise themselves in Santa hats and coats to try to blend in. The WallWalkers head to a large department store when they overhear a young boy named Darryl talking to his friend Kenzo about a Christmas sale, thinking they might be able to buy Christmas to find out what it is. Meanwhile, Darryl meets up with his parents and demands a very expensive, $1,000 toy car. His dad puts his foot down and says no, which causes Darryl to have a hissy fit, later vowing to get the toy. The WallWalkers are wandering around the mall- Crazylegs going the cafeteria, Wacky to a tree lot where he eats an ornament thinking it was fruit, Springette goes and sits on the mall Santa's lap and outs him as an imposter. Bouncing Baby Boo wanders away from the mall. Wacky loses his disguise and hides amongst the toys as Darryl's parents come by. His mom insists on buying one more gift, which ends up being Wacky. Crazylegs then takes off to find Bouncing Baby Boo, while the rest of the Wallwalkers follow Darryl and his parents in order to rescue Wacky. Darryl, meanwhile, is acting like a total brat because his parents wouldn't buy the toy car, while his mom is making excuses and his father has had enough of his behavior. Trying to rescue Wacky, the WallWalkers are discovered by Darryl, who blackmails them- help him get the car or he will call the Air Force to have their rocket shot down. The WallWalkers agrees and Darryl puts them to work doing odd jobs in the neighborhood. He makes $1,000 to buy the car and on his way to store they run into Crazylegs, who has not found Baby Boo, but has found Christmas. He takes them to an orphanage, where the kids are making their own decorations and enjoying themselves, despite not having a lot. People are dropping off gifts (including Darryl's friend Kenzo) and they overhear a story being told about a star and the wise men. Darryl is touched by what he sees and not only anonymously gives the $1,000 to the orphanage, but also heads home to gather the toys he does not play with to give to the kids. The Wallwalkers head back to the rocket, finally understanding about Christmas, but upset because they still have not found Baby Boo. Upon reaching the rocket, they realize Baby Boo is in the rocket and has decorated the inside- hanging stockings, garland, a wreath, and puting up a Christmas tree. They head off to go back to their home planet, and plan to bring Christmas with them, with Wacky noting "Let's just take Christmas back to Kling-Kling. Who knows, a thing like this could catch on big." Voice cast External links * Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:1983 releases